


Model Behavior

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-8-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-8-04

“Girls are so damn weird.”

Jen stuck her head out of the dressing room door, one eyebrow cocked questioningly. “Why’s that?”

Pacey sighed and stretched out on the uncomfortable plastic chair, willing his eyes not to venture to the pale skin that showed just enough to be tantalizing. “How long have you been in there?”

“Twenty minutes,” she shrugged.

“Exactly. Twenty minutes of changing clothes.” he shifted in the seat to accommodate his burgeoning erection. “And for what?”

“To find a new outfit?”

“To find something that you think will make a guy sleep with you.”

“I already know he’s going to sleep with me, Pacey.” Jen shook her head; her blonde curls tumbling around her exasperated expression. “I just want to make the moments prior to that worthwhile.”

“Hence my comment.”

“How is that weird?”

“Guys don’t care about that stuff. I mean, you want to invest in some quality lingerie and something slinky we have no choice to run our hands over, okay. That’s worth it. But some frilly little dress-thing is not going to even register on his radar.”

Jen stepped out of the dressing room, her hands firmly planted on her hips. Pacey’s eyes roved helplessly over her body. Her compact figure was packed into a shimmering gray dress that hugged every curve. “Frilly little dress thing?”

“That’s indecent.”

Jen turned and looked at herself in the three full-length mirrors. She smiled, running her hands over the fabric. “It is, isn’t it?”

Pacey growled low as he got to his feet, catching her wrist in his hand. Jen clamped her other hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, stumbling behind him into the dressing room. 

Without preamble, Pacey turned and pinned her to the wall, his hand gathering the skirt and urging it up to her hips. Jen writhed against him, grinding against the bulge in his jeans. Her mouth opened and he cut off her words with a hard, hungry kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth. Both hands finally defeated the skirt and he used his body to hold it between them as he lifted her, kissing her exposed neck down to the swell of her cleavage. 

“Pacey…”

He shook his head as best he could against her skin, one hand supporting her as the other worked his jeans, freeing his cock as quickly as he could. Sighing in relief and anticipation as it slipped free of his boxers, he pressed the tip against her bare flesh. “I thought you were supposed to wear panties when you try on clothes.”

“Only bathing suits.”

“Thank God it’s not summer.” He pushed inside her and groaned, the sound buried against the pale skin of her breast, just above the edge of the silk that barely covered it. He thrust hard and fast, urged by the pressure of her legs against his, his hands clenching at the flimsy door that separated them from the shop.

“Just imagine,” Jen panted, tilting his head up before she bit his lower lip, sucking on the swollen flesh, “how much you’d want to do this if you’d been sitting there watching me in it all night.”

Pacey groaned again, his hips jerking as his orgasm flooded her. Jen whimpered softly as he reached up with one hand to grab her hair, mussing the golden strands as he held her captive in his kiss. The whimpers turned to a low keen of pleasure as her muscles clamped around him, squeezing his still thrusting cock as she came.

They broke apart slowly and he lowered her carefully to the ground, smiling as she held the dress safely away from her body. “Buying that one?”

“Do I have a choice?” She looked pointedly at his still partially erect cock. “Besides, I think it’s proven it’s perfectly suited to the intended purpose.”

“He doesn’t deserve you.”

“True,” Jen agreed, removing the dress and placing it on the hanger, ignoring Pacey’s hungry gaze as she moved easily around the room, completely naked. “But then, neither do you.”

Pacey sighed and nodded, adjusting himself back into his jeans. “I still think girls are weird.”

“It’s allowed.” She slipped a shirt over her head then grinned at him. “After all, you should hear what we think about boys.”


End file.
